


Waves as nightmares...

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: When Armin got nightmares and Eren tried to cheer up.Or where Eren and Armin dance in the sea, enjoying their last moments together.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	Waves as nightmares...

The music of the wounds breaking against each other was the only sound available to hear at that time.

The troop had arrived when almost was afternoon, with the sun in its apex and covering their bodies. Being the only present that could see the surprise, the desire into their eyes and the curiosity flowing through their bodies when they reached out the sea.

Armin, who was one of the most excited by his child desire, couldn’t resist the temptation of touching that crystalline water, so he retired his shoes and let his feet feel that new sensation.

Something cold at the beginning but then turned into warm, as if someone hugged with love and concern.

“This is…”

His subconscious answered at his shock before giving some steps at the interior of that biggest mass of saltwater in front of him.

“We did.”

Another voice rebounded into his mind and made him realize his thoughts, so his glance searched for Eren, his best friend, to say that all the times they read about the sea, nothing feels like the same.

The response of the other left Armin petrified.

He realized that at that moment, nothing was safe; indeed, they got nothing for being in that spot and achieving his dream while on the other side, hazardous people were planning to attack them.

“ _Eren_ …” He thought but he didn’t say it, no words could give the brunette boy something more to feel alive, neither his words nor his actions.

It was their dream… but in the end, it converted as Armin’s dream because, for Eren, his mind was lost.

And the worst was that Armin couldn’t notice that until it was too late.

—

The sounds of things breaking… no, those sounds were involved in things crashing with too much force against the floor, but he didn’t see anything.

Just darkness, pure darkness through his eyes.

That kind of darkness that extracts the pure and hope in his world.

He could hear, he heard some screams, some things breaking and then a weird sound of something moving with force. It was something intangible.

No muscle he could move, no sound could split off his mouth, but he was trying, putting all his effort to liberate himself of that situation. He felt like a puppet. His arms were stretched upward while his neck pointed downward.

A terrible warm covered all his body, except for his head, that part felt cold as if he would hold a bag of ice against his nerves.

“ _Where am I?_ ” Armin asked, trying to open his eyes but, after some effort, a sparkling light got an appearance in front of him.

“ _Armin_ …”

That voice again sounded, and the boy blinked for a few times, trying to suit his glance for the brilliant landscape. His body still wasn’t working as he expected, but his glance could notice a blue and cleared sky.

The beautiful and big sun sparkling at the highest point while some birds fly next to him, without any specific direction as he felt he was walking just ahead but without moving any part of his body.

He did some blinks, trying to comfort himself for that beautiful landscape but then his glance turned at the floor to show the opposite shows that previous saw.

People…Groups of people running, screaming, some of them just crying and sitting on the floor as if their expectations disbarred, but almost all were running from something or someone. Then as if it was a trick of magic, his ears started catching all the sounds with accuracy.

They were asking for help… none wants to die and are scared by those Titans.

“ _Titans_?”

Indeed, something was wrong… the houses and the people seem more advanced from the people in the walls. The way they were dressing, the structure of some building and the technology that he couldn’t cherish.

Without having a while to think about it, the same voice replied again at him.

“ _Isn’t a beauty, Armin?_ ”

But what appeared in front of him wasn’t something beautiful, opposite to it, millions of corpses were lying on the floor, which seems crashed by something big or an explosion. And the rivers of blood were seeping as the sounds increased.

“ _Stop._ ” He tried to scream but his mouth kept closed. “ _I said stopping_!”

No matter what he tried, nothing was possible to say and his body couldn’t move.

“ _Stop it!_ ”

The adrenalin that started running through his veins while his glance was again on the innocent people died was something that increased a dizzy in him.

—Armin...

A softer voice sounded clearly than the previous and triggered Armin opened his eyes, trying to catch his attention at the place he was.

But the only thing that he could see was at Hanji standing next to him while one of her hands was on his right shoulder.

—Ha...Hanji? —Armin asked, trying to wake up better before guiding his hands at his eyes, clearing his blushed glance.— What's happening?

—You seemed very constrained, and you screamed something about stopping, so I decided to wake you up... A nightmare? —The woman asked the blond, smirking sit next to him.— Don't answer if you don't want to, I just wanted to know if you were fine.

When the youngest could identify the light of the fire, he whispered and nodded with his head before turning in Hanji's way.

—Thank you, I was having a very bad dream. Sorry to disturb you. —He answered with an honest smile.

—Doesn't care. The night is very quiet, I was almost sleeping in my position. —The new commander replied while taking one of his boots off and sitting in a better position on the sand.

—Oh, I can take your position and you can rest, Hanji. You need to rest well for tomorrow. Also, it seems nothing will happen, we're in the safe zone. —Armin tried to convince the oldest.— I'm awake now, I recovered some energy from the sleeping hours. Also, I can wake you up if something seems unusual.

The woman gave him a little nod with her head before yawning and gave at the youngest one the belt and knives she was using to safeguard the rest of the troop.

—Thanks, Armin. It'll be great to recover for a while.

Armin took the equipment and then gave the girl a little embarrassed smile before getting up and stretching his body, preparing himself to safeguard the lives of his companions.

The position of the moon indicated to him that was almost midnight, and he fell to sleep before the sun could disappear, so he recovered so much energy that in the previous days he hadn't by all the training he did with Eren.

Having the Colossal Titan in himself was a new and big issue on his shoulders, and the death of the superior corporal for letting him revive was something that augmented the weight and made Armin's back felt to push down sometimes.

Talking about how he was the best decision that Levi could take and his mind being so powerful for all the plans they had contributed since then; Armin felt a bitter hollow in his chest when hearing for the others the same words as a musical record.

You're neither the leader nor the best person for being revived.

Indeed never had a good relationship with the rest of the soldiers because they had a bad idea of Eren's power and he decided to persist on his side, saying that everything will be alright, but the situation has been reinventing by his luck.

The training of his power was increasing at the new strategies that were designed for new weapons to kill the titans while Hanji as the leader and the most intelligent person in the scouting troop started doing experiments with him and Eren.

Armin yelled before stretching again his shoulders and walked a few steps at the opposite position of the soldiers and the horses, taking a seat at the opposite side of the fire, looking at the relaxing waves.

His eyes analysed at the way the water seeped and crashed against the same patron, but without doing an awful sound as his dream, where all was crashing in the worst way possible.

The screams were still echoing into his head as the darkness around him that compared with the starry night in the sand, was very spooky.

The younger decided to stop that bad dream and took a little sand into his fingers to start playing with it as if it was something that he could create or was a paper where he could paint whatever he wanted.

Few minutes passed before his eyes started closing again, maybe by the repenting dream that attacked him, but he was sure that didn't want to interrupt Hanji's sleeping after the Capitan just slept a few hours each day.

It was the opportunity for her to rest so he would resist some more hours before someone else of his team woke up and he would switch the roles. Anyway, Sasha used to wake up for two or three times in the night to get what she called a little dessert from the provisional supplements.

After some time, dead, he blinked again and the next time he opened his eyes all that could see was the same darkness but without any sound... Just a clear black space empty of someone or something.

" _Uhm... Guys_..."

He said, trying to catch where he was while a hand was put on his right shoulder.

" _Isn't it enjoyable_?" That voice made his skin thrilled by the grossed tone and the weird ambience around him. " _Just see closer._ " The voice replied again when noticed Armin didn't answer and then pushed him at the hole of the darkness, making Armin felt as if there was a waterfall in front of him because his arms started feeling wet and a blind light appeared in front of him before blew up and made his eyes strongly closed by the energy that provided from that light.

Even without his eyes opened, some scenes started playing in his mind in which people were walking on the streets, the village that seemed more technological from where he was and how the society was great... Doing nothing special.

But then some scenes started changing, showing corpses in the streets, some kids or utter families died strangely... And the screams in the background.

" _Stop_!" Armin tried to say, observing horrific of the bad images that his mind was playing but, he couldn't run and open his eyes as someone was controlling him. " _Stop it_!"

" _Did you like it?_ " The hand on his shoulder started raising at his right hands but he couldn't notice who that person was. Armin couldn’t notice any more than a touch of that hands and the terrifying scenes that were showing as if he was there for being dead. The same touched, cold, and sharp, softly touched his cheek before talking again. " _Didn't it, Armin?"_

Before his name was split by that weird entity, the scenes stopped and a pair of green eyes appeared in front of him, and Armin... He confidentiality knew those eyes.

" _Eren_..."

—Armin! —His name pronounced made the blond open rapidly his eyes and noticed Eren's face showing concern and a little smile.— Were you supposed to take care of the troop in your dreams?

The other guy cleaned his eyes with one of his hands and then sat in a better position, letting the sand split from the other hands because it seemed that he felt to sleep while playing and seeing the sea.

—Sorry, I just woke up a few minutes ago but for a strange reason my eyes closed and around me, there was sole darkness. —He tried to explain to his best friend, who took the seat next to him.— Also, what are you doing? You should be sleeping and need all your energy for tomorrow.

—I was sleeping when heard your mumbles. I had decided to wake you up, but Hanji won me and the next thing I felt was the cold space next to him, so I let some minutes run before standing up and stretching my body. —Eren explained while looking at the waves in front of them.— I wanted to know if you were fine and was looking for you when I saw you in the border of this place, and I felt fear because your body was shaking and you were mumbling random stuff but your eyes were closed. Also, your feet were into the water, you could get a fever.

After his last words, Armin turned his glance at the way he was, growing when he saw his shoes wet by the quiet water that was around them. Maybe that was the reason he felt cold in his vision.

Eren, who noticed the way of his glance, showed a cloth, and then said that the blond could dry himself with it. Armin' s cheeks blushed a little by the embarrassment of falling asleep in the worst place and letting his friends alone at night.

—Thank you. You should return to sleep, Eren. —He replied after took his shoes off and started drying his feet.— I'm fine.

—You had a bad dream, right? —Eren replied at his best while one of his hands touched the cold water in front of him.— What was it about?

Armin remembered the last dream that he had and understood that for some strange reason related to the previous dream he had before Hanji woke him up.

—It was very strange... I was in a village and all was collapsing. Then... —He turned his glance when remembered those green sparkling eyes, those eyes that he had been following and searching for those years, and were next to him, analysing his presence. No, he cannot be that person... Eren was a good person and couldn't kill those innocent people.— I got the same dream again.

Armin doubtless said the last phrase before turned down his glance and started playing with the sand next to him, letting the cloth in his left side.

They had talked about Armin' s nightmare because after the day he obtained the power, almost five days after he woke up in the middle of the night, either crying or screaming by the scenes that were playing into his mind.

He was afraid to come back to sleep because he felt lost, he couldn't control his body while people were dying around him.

But one day Eren decided to talk with him and take care after seeing that his best friend denied sleeping no matter if he just slept two hours for two days, he wasn't ready for being a puppet.

That time the brunette rested in the same bed with him, he felt less nervous and could sleep for five hours. After that night, no nightmares or bad dreams returned because Eren started sleeping in the same room as when they were kids.

—The village crashed.

—But this time, I saw you and me, the same as the first time when a Titan ate you and... I just let it be, like a coward. —He whispered before raising his glance at the waves.— I'm tired of those dreams. I don't know what the meaning is, but I just felt uncomfortable by the situation that I couldn't save you. I was an idiot.

The same conversation had been a topic of discussion for almost five times, but all were finished by Mikasa, who was standing in front of both and suddenly changed the topic to something more interesting or related about Eren's health.

The girl knew that those boys were having problems accepting the new powers they got, and she tried to get the team united before the worst would come.

—You weren't, I told you a million times. I couldn't discover this power without having the intention to save you. Also, there were millions of times that I almost gave up, but you were always next to him, saying those encouraging words and making me feel as if I can reach the stars. —Eren replied to his best friend.— Were you hearing those comments again?

—I didn't want to, but some arrived by the rumours of me being a new Capitan and then the soldiers mumbling about my incompetence...

—Oh, come, Armin. You're the most charming and intellectual person in the walls, you deserved to live and just look what we reached for you. —The brunette pointed at the sea, which reflected the full moon that shines the darkness of the night and made these stars seem so far.— We've achieved our dreams, together.

Eren seemed someone older, and sometimes lost by the bad memories he got from the outside world, but the only thing that right now he wanted was to end with those enemies and let his friends live happily for the rest of their lives.

Armin knew that something was tumbling Eren every time his green eyes stayed looking at a hollow and his breath changed suddenly. He had noticed since the first time he was behind bars as their punishment for trying to catch the serum for Armin. The way he woke up almost screaming and crying, that phase remembered at Armin every bad night he had had.

—That's true. I'm so glad that I could see the sea. And, I could demonstrate to you I wasn't lying. —He said with a funny smile before turning his glance at the lost face of the guy next to him, who was having his free hairs flies with the soft wind of the beach.— We can explore the rest later.

—We'll do, Armin. I promise you and I could explore all those things that read about. —Eren replied before smirking at the blond and looked again at the moon, getting lost by all the thoughts that arrived at his mind when the same world appeared on it. The outside world was more dangerous than the island coupled with the enemies that were waiting at them.

—Have you read something about “were written in the stars”, Armin? —Suddenly Eren ended the calm silence to get a better position and turned his head at the blond, who denied with his head.

—Never in my life I heard that. What’s the meaning of that? —He asked while his right hand was congregating sand as before, and his glance was positioned on it.

—I’ve heard… or I don’t why but in my mind, those words ran into me when saw a million lights above us. Maybe it’s a remarkable word that I read from one of the medical books from my father…

—Wait, I remembered! Your mother one time ago told us those words. That was the night your parents invited me to dinner with your family for their wedding anniversary. —Armin commented while letting the sand and raised his glance to connect it with Eren’s glance.— She said that it was written in the stars that they were together until that time, then they proceeded to dance in the backyard while letting us inside the house because you denied Mikasa to dance with you.

Time ago, the mother of Eren tried to teach him how to dance but the boy denied to dance and preferred to play with Armin; his mother thought that was something normal from the children and stopped her claims at his son.

—How is it possible you remembered those things? I just forgot what I ate this morning. —Eren left a little smirk appeared on his face, even if he was not showing the best image of him since those bad memories attacked his head, this time he felt quiet before some too charming as Armin.—

—Well, we ate the same thing. Bread with a piece of beef because Sasha convinced at Hanji to have good food before this long trip.—Armin asserted before corresponding at his best friend with one of his adorable smiles.—

—Just see! I don’t have the responsibility to remember those things if you are next to me. —Eren said his words without taking too much care about the weight of those, if well the brunette was not a person who could easily describe his feelings, Armin was the only person that could say at something like that.— Whatever, I was telling you about that thing my mom said to us one time ago… I remembered she said the same thing to my father when she was dancing in his arms.

The memory brought Eren alone feeling inside his chest, something like a panic when his mind changed the situation and this time he could see at his mother, from his father’s perspective and could clearly hear those words.

“ _We were written in the stars.”_

Rapidly, his eyes filled with tears when he saw the beautiful smile of his mom and her touch felt intimate as if she was in front of him.

“ _Eren_ …”

An alternative voice

echoed in the background of his mind and made him closed his eyes, so, the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the eye-catching image of the sea, the waves having a flair for colliding among them and making the water felt as if nothing would happen.

—Eren, you seem asleep. —Armin’s voice returned his enquiring mind to reality and made him clear his blushed glance to deny with his head.— Don’t say no. You should rest and…

—Armin. —Eren’s voice interrupted the dialogue of the opposite. His voice this time subtly was more acute and thus made Armin startled about what Eren thought to change his attitude in a few seconds.— Would you like to dance?

Swiftly, Armin moaned while his cheeks blushed a little by the ask of his best friend. That was not something that he expected when Eren’s voice sounded tough.

—What? Don’t joke around. It’s time for you to rest and you should…

—I know —He replied without taking much care and then stood up to clean the sand that was sticking in his pants.— But, I remembered something about that night. Maybe I didn’t’ dance with Mikasa but me and you…

—Oh… —Armin this time could remember the thing Eren was referring to and his cheeks were red when the exact memory caught his attention.— Your mom was insisting that time about seeing you dancing with someone and you took my hand.

—I exclaimed to my mom that I will dance with you and that was my last proposal. You accepted after my mom asked you and after that…

—You stuck about dancing. I remember that all the time you were standing on my feet every time that tried to rotate my body and the only thing I got was a dizzy feeling by the fast you were doing. —Armin commented while laughing and then whispered with nostalgia as he remembered Eren’s smile, something that recently wasn’t present, even when they supposedly achieved their dream together.

— I think dancing on the sea was part of our dream. —Eren proposed while his smirk appeared when saw the calm mobilised of the waves.— Let’s get this dream check.

That was the last thing he said before starting taking off his shoes and his socks. Armin, who really believed that was a joke, perplexed stand-up and denied with his head at Eren’s moves.

—It’s too late for taking a bath in the water, Eren; also, the water supposedly must be in almost 10 centigrade or less, you should consider more than and…

—And, what? I think today will end on the best day of my life. —The last question was claimed when Eren gathered the hem of his pants and then walked a few steps before turning at Armin and extended his arm to lead his hand at Armin.— Would you join in?

Maybe was the scenario.

Maybe was the sparking moon that was reflected on the water and made his silhouette

focused the lost face of his best friend, his empty eyes and the cold expressions that were designed on it.

Without taking more manners, Armin left his shoes and socks in the sand and then took Eren’s hand with a confident smile at the oldest.

—Always.

The brunette gave a smirk and then attracted the blond to collide his body in the cold water of the sea, making his clothes wet and letting some laughs split off his mouth.

—You! Jerk! —Armin shouted at the boy without taking care about the rest of the squad that were sleeping near to them, but he stopped his insults when he saw the face of his friend relaxing his expressions and made laughs left his mouth while one of his hands was on his tummy by all the laughs he split.

—Haha, sorry, but you haven’t tried, and you needed to try. —Eren said while leading one of his hands at his eyes to retire the tear that appeared by all the laughs.— Haha, sorry but…

Before he could end his phrase, the hand of Armin took his right hand and made his body collide next to him, making his body wet with the cold water.

—You’re so bad, Jaeger. —He replied trying to seem angry, but when saw the false innocent smile that still covered Eren’s face while raindrops slipped his cheeks; Armin couldn’t resist and left with some laughs.

But these laughs were connected with some tears that started dropping off his eyes, he wasn’t sure by the mix inside his chest but when saw that smile, he felt a warm feeling that safeguards his future.

We are fine…

We will be fine…

—Come on, Armin. Let’s do it.

The external voice made Armin clear his cheeks swiftly before raising again his glance and saw Eren’s hand again, waiting to help him and stand up.

—I’m not sure. You’ll throw me again. —He said after thinking the situation for a few seconds and then Eren denied with his head.

—Trust me, Armin. I never could hurt you. —The smile that was on his face made Armin relaxed and took his hand, making the disaster inside his chest louder as his heartbeats.

The next thing he felt was his body raising, an arm surrounding his waist and the body of his best friend was too close that their chests were together.

“ _Armin_ … _I'm sorry_ ”

That voice sounded so clear that it made his glance raised at Eren’s face, but his smile was closed. The union of their hands were firmly accepted for both and then their bodies started dancing as when they were children…

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I could write the second part about the dance. See you later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
